


【裘傭】快樂小丑

by Zoujinjin



Category: all傭, 傑傭, 約傭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: *裘克理智上線*新cp黃傭､鹿傭似乎上線





	【裘傭】快樂小丑

**Author's Note:**

> *裘克理智上線  
> *新cp黃傭､鹿傭似乎上線

握著手中的玻璃杯，我有些漫無目的地擦拭  
傑克已經有一個星期沒來了  
自從他那次帶薩貝達來這後，就沒來很久了  
“你現在看起來就像是一個怨婦”一個我的老主顧笑我  
我白了他一眼，那個人也知道我不是在為那個偽紳士吃醋甚麼的  
我的一切悲喜都屬於我可愛的小彈簧  
哪，我可愛的孩子連綽號都如此可愛  
“只是看在他是我老主顧下關心一下而已”我說  
那個人嗤笑，不以為然”是小彈簧千叮囑你要多關心身邊的人吧!不然你現在肯定會因為耳根清靜許多而開心地哼歌呢!”  
我有些驕傲地抬起下巴”小彈簧為別人著想是因為他善良”  
當然，這孩子是如此善良可愛，連看到如此醜陋的我都能露出笑容接納，還會為我打抱不平  
“哼，連善良的孩子都能感應到你身上的壞人氣質而遲遲不告訴你名子”  
我猜他一定是忌妒我有小彈簧般這麼可愛的孩子，所以我沒有做出過多的表情”那是他媽媽為了保護他才警告他的，而且能隨時保持警戒是很好的事”  
那個老傢伙見說不過我，鬱悶的喝了完他杯中的酒液後離開  
丁鈴一  
我抬頭撇了一眼  
好啦，剛才想到的人來了  
那個偽紳士還是穿著一身深藍的華服，拄著娘氣的玫瑰，帶著高帽子，一臉悠閒地走來  
“喲”我隨便發出一聲當作招呼，然後往他身後探頭”怎麼沒看到薩貝達?”  
傑克瞬間皺起眉頭  
我知道他不喜歡別人叫他的小情人名子，如果是一般的人的話，可能直接就被他一刀放血了吧  
“在休息”  
“如果你還在意上次他想趁亂逃跑的事的話，我見意還是放過他吧”我說  
寂靜的酒館發出幾聲子彈上膛的聲音，我知道我踩到傑克的雷點了  
我的嘴角微微勾起  
“這關你甚麼事?”他笑道”薩貝達現在好好的在我身邊，你家的小毛孩連明子都不告訴你”  
我有些無奈的看他  
說實在，我實在不想和他在這浪費時間  
這個傢伙已經入魔太深了  
“我實在是不懂你和約瑟夫的情商”我嘆氣看他”把愛人幹到聽話，難道對方就會愛上你嗎?”  
碰!  
上等紅心木桌上出現一個彈藥孔，鑲崁在桌上的彈藥發出刺鼻的火藥味和煙霧  
傑克充滿殺意的眼神事如此令人驚懼，連我都忍不住一抖  
但我下秒就恢復正常了….又或是，更糟糕  
火藥的味道環繞在我的鼻尖，連著我以往的記憶一起衝刺大腦  
火藥､煙霧….以及深入腦海中的血腥記憶  
臉上的傷疤漸漸癢了起來，我忍不住如以往般將手伸到櫃檯下的火藥摸去  
只要摸到那個陪伴我十幾年的”夥伴”，就沒有人能威脅到我了  
指尖碰上那冰涼的火箭尖端，我的嘴角不停抽動著  
和黑暗之首的傑克來一場，似乎不錯呢….  
叮叮叮  
旁邊的復古電話傳出煞氣氛的聲響，傑克也頓了一下，才將槍收回口袋，拖了帽子，執起桌上的酒杯如紳士般搖晃著醒酒  
“接阿”他一副酒店主人的示意  
我不耐的接起電話  
“誰啊?”  
電話那頭明顯停頓了一下，發出支吾的聲音  
“恩…裘克?”  
我愣了一下  
是…是小寶貝阿!  
可能是我的表情太明顯，我看見傑克翻了一個白眼  
但我沒時間裡他  
“小彈簧嗎!抱歉阿，我剛睡醒”我帶著不自覺的微笑說”怎麼了嗎?”  
“唔恩…是這樣的”我的小寶貝發出有些難為的聲音，我的心都揪在一塊了”最近我媽媽的病又復發，需要錢…那個…你也知道，我們打工的組合很棒，很多人喜歡…遊樂園的老闆說如果明天我們能搭組一起去打工一整天的話，就給我們雙倍的工錢…”  
“裘克，你明天能來嗎?”  
他最後一句話幾乎是軟著聲音問的，奶音十足  
“當然了，我親愛的小彈簧”我柔著聲音安撫他有些焦躁的情緒”我最近不急著用錢，我的那份能先給你付醫藥費”  
“噁心”傑克在一旁嗤笑  
“謝謝你!裘克!”我的小寶貝終於露出笑顏”我最喜歡你了!”  
“我也是”我回答”最愛你，我的寶貝”  
又閒聊一會兒，我才依依不捨掛斷電話  
“三年真是漫長阿”傑克又出口嘲諷  
我的心情已經平穩了，我授了紅捲的頭髮，將其撥到耳後  
“說真的，傑克”我認真看他”你知道約瑟夫家最近發生的事嗎?”  
傑克看了我一眼  
“他家的那隻小狼仔偷跑，被他抓回去調教了一個星期”我比了一個手勢”坐在木馬上，還是雙根假陽具伺候整整七天，早上到晚上從沒離開過馬背”  
“上個星期，約瑟夫抱著小狼仔慌張的找”黃衣之主”治療…就是那個總是穿黃色長袍的傢伙…他是神父吧?”  
“重點”傑克不耐道  
”聽說小狼仔當時屁股闔都闔不緊，精神崩壞，回答問題時只會回答”小母狗知錯了””下次不敢了”的回話。就連治療完後，現在還只能坐在輪椅上讓約瑟夫打理生活”  
“約瑟夫那傢伙肯定悔的連腸子都青了”傑克說”那傢伙的佔有欲比我還可怕”  
“所以說，傑克”我將他空掉的酒杯道滿紅酒”算為了薩貝達，你別成為下一個約瑟夫”  
“……”傑克沉默了，但我相信他把我的話聽進去了  
就算只有為了薩貝達這句話  
“約瑟夫的愛有多沉重，他受到的痛苦就多嚴重”這一瞬間，我幾乎覺得我是聖人”現在的他是因為要照顧小狼仔，又不肯相信別人能照顧好他的小寶貝而打起精神的”  
“那麼你呢?裘克”剛才一直沒出聲的傑克淡淡的問我”別怪我說話不客氣。我們都是同一類人，況且你還有嚴重的心理疾病，我不相信你從沒想上那個小男孩過”  
這次換我沉默  
我也是個正常的男人，也有需求  
每一次我都幻想著小彈簧柔軟的身體自慰著，想像著哪一天能光明正大的觸摸他，親吻他  
我也想過遵從我的本能狠狠壓制住他，不顧他的哭喊好好愛他  
但那不是我想要的  
“因為這張被火舔舐過的臉以及偏執的心理病，我受到許多人的嘲笑以及唾罵”我收回喝完的酒杯，將它放進水槽”這不是你能想像的到的，傑克。”  
現在的人尊敬我，是因為我的地位，我在黑市，在整個黑色地代的權威  
“小彈簧他不知道我的身分，還願意放開心胸接納我。所以我希望我們的第一次是在雙方同意下完成的。”  
只要小彈簧在我身邊，我就覺得自己似乎離普通人更進一步了  
只要他在身邊，我的病似乎就好起來了  
“時間會改變一切的”我深深相信著”三年，我會讓他愛上我”  
傑克看著我，最後躺在椅背上吐出一口氣  
“明明是同一類人，為甚麼鹿頭遠遠比我們還順利呢?”他問道  
“那是你沒看過白鷹空手破開鎖鏈的樣子”我翻個白眼”而且兩個都是喜歡森林動物的，自然就磨合起來了”  
“嗤，明明在當初被選為最不可能找到另一半的傢伙”傑克站起身，帶好高帽子和玫瑰手杖”懲罰是一定會有的，但我會減輕”  
“你自己也加油吧”  
“你也是”

 

“這是最後的機會了”  
“我會小心的”  
黑暗處，誰緊緊握住刀刃


End file.
